Double or Nothing
by Regin Ash
Summary: Lucretia DeCoy is back from Dimensional Limbo and it is not only her who has arrived in Anaheim. Her twin sister whom no one knew about has also arrived, kept as a slave by Lord Dragaunus. When she is found by the ducks, her place among the team seems to keep her safe. However what none of them know, including her is her place among the team is very much a danger to them all.
1. Chapter 1

_She was running as fast as her tired legs could manage. Thick shackles danced around her thin ankles, threatening to trip her. Behind her she could hear the stomping of the monitors as they pursued her. If she could just get to the snowy forest, she'd have a chance. One of the cuffs slapped around her left ankle, making her sprawl into the snow. She cried out, panic taking over her senses. She couldn't be caught; she couldn't be taken back to them. _

_She stumbled to her feet, ignoring the biting cold of the snow and started running again. She was almost there. She could make it. She was going to make it. Then a slap of metal slammed her in the back and head. She went down hard on a block of ice, the wind knocked out of her. The same metal hand that had slapped her picked her up by the hair making her yell. She was raised to meet those evil mechanical eyes. Inside she knew she had been caught; dread filled her. She hadn't escaped, she had barely been free for ten minutes. _

…..

"With barely three minutes left on the clock, we have to wonder if the Mighty Ducks will pull through and score a win tonight!"

Duke tried with some difficulty to block out the announcer's voice booming over the speakers above their heads. Must the humans make a point to say the obvious on everything? As if the fans can't see that the Bears are a hair from winning this game.

"Watch this," Nosedive, the team kid of the ducks was revved. He shot Duke a grin that told the older mallard the kid wasn't going to settle for losing.

Duke readied himself for the inevitable. They were going to win.

...

"Nice maneuver Dive," Wildwing was pulling off his uniform, a slight grin on his beak. "Like we haven't seen that one before."

"Nah, that was something new for the ladies, incase any of them were watching." Nosedive flashed Mallory a smile who snorted.

"What ladies?"

"My secret!" Nosedive snapped. "You got your fan mail and I got mine, mmkay?"

"Yeah, okay." She turned back to her locker.

Amused, the ducks headed down below the Pond, each splitting off to do their thing. Feeling a headache coming on, Duke went to his room, quietly slipping away from the others. He thought he was in the clear until he heard his name called.

"Duke?"

He sighed and turned to see Tanya coming towards him.

"Are you alright?" She looked at him with concern.

"I'm fine, just tired." He started to back away to his room.

"Well, if you need anything, just ask."

"Will do," He paused at his door, "thanks Tanya."

She smiled. "Sure."

…...

She woke, stiff from her head hanging at her chest. She was chained to a steel chair in a small cramped cell. Stretching her beak, she felt the dried blood crack a little.

"Oh good, you're awake."

A tall thin figure marched up to the cell bars, staring down at her with distaste.

"Did you really think you'd get away?"

The reality of her predicament hit her hard. She really had been unsuccessful in her escape. She was back in the clutches of this evil person, and no one was going to help her. A tear slide out of her black eyes; the sensation irritating the black and blue bruises.

"That's right, just cry like the little bitch you are." The figure came forward, leering. "I think your little stunt has to be punished. No food, no water." The person marched away.

Her voice rasping, she managed to get out, "Lucretia."

The figure paused.

"Please."

Lucretia tsked and then laughed. "Screw you." And slammed the door shut.

...

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Duke woke up to the extremely obnoxious blaring of Tanya's alarm clock two rooms over and down the hall. Being an alien had its uses, especially with being physically stronger than any of the naked, non-beaked creatures on the Earth. However being an alien did not suit well when his exceptional hearing picked up on alarms at four in the morning on the only day that any of the Mighty Ducks had to do what ever they wanted. Which on this particular day Duke wanted to sleep; nothing more, nothing less.

Groaning to himself, he turned over, wishing Tanya would shut the freakin' thing off. Then he realized it wasn't Tanya's alarm but Drake 1.

"Damnit," he growled as he got up.

…..

"Take that lizard lips!" Nosedive was yelling over the noise of shots being fired from both duck and Saurian.

Duke ignored the teenager and focused on not being killed. Wraith was hurling fire ball after fire ball, some getting dangerously close to him and Mallory who happened to be next to him. "Watch out kid!" Duke slammed into her, taking her into a roll with him as the boxes she and he had been behind erupted into a fiery blaze.

"Didn't see that one coming did you ducks?" Siege sneered.

Wildwing grabbed the Saurian in a headlock, "see this coming?" He hissed.

Siege grinned. "No, bet you didn't." He gripped the duck behind the neck and threw him over his head and into the ground. Wildwing let out a 'oof' as he hit the hard cement ground on his back. Cackling, Siege activated his teleporter and disappeared.

"Damnit!" Mallory snapped. "Why is it they always get away!?"

"We'll get them Mallory, Wildwing promised.

"When? When this frickin planet gets toasted by that sleazy bag Saurian?" She kicked a piece of the still burning box, making it sail across the warehouse; it hit two oil drums. A figure jumped up from behind and began to run.

"OIY!" Nosedive ran off the person, and pounced on them, driving them into the ground hard. The ducks heard a woman shriek and quickly ran over to the two.

"Dive, come on." Wildwing pulled his brother off the creature huddled on the ground, shaking. He stopped, his hand still on his brother's shoulder, shocked. It was a duck and not just any duck.

"Lucretia?"

The female duck looked like her but her hair wasn't purple, it was a brownish-blonde.

"That traitor!" Mallory started forward but Wildwing blocked her.

"Wait." He looked down at the female duck. Something was telling him this wasn't Lucretia, despite the look-alike. He hunched down to her level, her large doe eyes staring back at him, clearly frightened. "Come. We'll help you." He put a hand out to her.

Instead of taking it, she shied away.

"Come on." He reached out and slowly to not spook her, helped her up. Upon standing her up he saw she wasn't wearing anything but a X-large ragged sweatshirt that she swam in.

As the ducks clustered around the female and eventually led her away from the warehouse, Lucretia stepped out of the shadows.

"Phase Two is complete my Lord. I'll let you know when Phase three has begun."


	2. Chapter 2

Mallory stormed into the Migrator. "Wing we aren't a charity organization, alright?"

Wildwing turned to face his irate teammate. "Has it escaped your attention that she is a duck and she's in need? She barely clothed." The white duck gestured behind her to where the Tanya had taken over and was leading the girl to the vehicle.

Mallory wilted a little as she surveyed the female, but only a little. "If she screws us, it'll be on you."

The golden mask stared back at her expressionless. "Then it's a risk I'm willing to take." Mallory watched him for a moment and then walked away.

…..

She didn't know where these ducks were taking her. Hell she didn't know how she had ended up in the middle of the fire between them and the Saurians. Scared, she had hid behind the large drums until something had smashed into it. Then she ran before the blonde duck tackled her. She shivered in the cool air; she had nothing on but a sweatshirt that was way too large for her petite frame. Lord Dragaunus hadn't allowed her to wear anything until before she ended up at the warehouse.

The woman who had ahold of her made her sit in a chair, bringing a strap down around her head. With a jolt she realized this had to be something to do with Dragaunus, he was testing her. Having these ducks chain her again. Browbeaten, she let them strap her in. It wasn't like she could escape this weird vehicle of transport anyway as she heard the door close up behind them.

…

Tanya led her to the bathroom, a little apprehensive. The girl hadn't said anything since they had found her. _Since Nosedive jumped her, no wonder she isn't talking._ Looking at her now, Tanya was struck by how much she looked like Lucretia DeCoy. _Like she is an identical twin, which is impossible. Ducks don't have identical twins. _ Plastic surgery maybe? Wildwing thought she was a new ploy of Dragaunus's and he wasn't about to take any chances with her. As soon as Tanya finished washing the filth off her, she was to put her in the containment unit until the ducks figured out what to do with her.

Embarrassed, Tanya gestured to her awkwardly. "I'm going to run a bath for you, do you-uh-wanna-take that off?"

Refusing to meet Tanya's eyes, the girl immediately pulled the sweatshirt off like if she didn't do it right away there'd be consequences.

After she sat down in the tub, gingerly Tanya noted, the spiky blonde duck chucked the ratty sweatshirt into the trash incinerator she had created only weeks before. Even Tanya saw it as a crime against fashion and she wasn't even all that fashionable.

Tanya sat down on the lip of the tub and picked up a brush and soap. Within a few minutes the dirt started to come loose from her feathers. Peach, her plumage was peach….like Lucretia. _Definitely plastic surgery. _

….

Duke slipped away from the Rec room and down to the galley, gathering some food he moved to the elevator, pressing the LL button. Wildwing decided to put the girl into the containment unit but had Grin and Nosedive make it more homey with a bed, dresser and one of the old TV's the gang no longer used. As he drew closer he saw she was sitting in the corner, her knees drawn up to her chin.

"Got ya some food kid." He slid it under the laser bars.

She made no move towards it.

Sighing, he sat down near the bars, pulled a kindle out and began to read.

….

She wanted the food more than anything, she could smell it, and it made her mouth water. She was used to cold scraps in the Raptor, not the warm food this grey duck had slid towards her. However the thought of making one wrong move, one move that would land her in a world of hurt was too scary to her. So she stayed in the corner even as the duck took out a tablet and began to look at it.

….

Nosedive turned over on his bed from staring at the ceiling, the frail form of the girl under him still fresh in his mind. When he tackled her he hadn't known that she was a girl. Now he was kicking himself. He didn't care if she looked like a battered Lucretia, the poor girl looked like a gust of wind could snap her in two, let alone his 135lbs landing on her. _Wait, why do I feel so bad. I don't even know her._

He shook his head as if to clear it._ I'm becoming a sap._ He sat up and grabbed his controller to his game system he had bought a few weeks back.

….

**One Week Later**

"So what are we going to do with her?" Tanya asked as she lazily shot the puck to Grin. She didn't feel like giving it much more of her attention.

"I say we let her out," Nosedive suggested, stealing the puck from Grin. "We can't keep her in that cage forever. She is one of us."

"I agree," Tanya murmured, skating to a stop.

"Has the whole Lucretia DeCoy thing really escaped your attention?" Mallory snapped. "God." She threw her hands up. "Are you all really so trusting that you'd fall right back into that trap? Not to mention she looks just like her. Don't you find that odd?"

"Forgiveness is the fist step towards freedom," Grin said. Mallory narrowed her eyes.

"Sure it is."

"Mallory, this girl does not have the same clouded aura. Lucretia was simply put, a bad mix…this girl is something else."

"Grin's right," Wildwing blocked a shot from his brother, making the puck ski away. Duke went to retrieve it. Upon returning Wildwing asked, "what do you think Duke? You haven't said much on the matter."

The grey duck shrugged, "it ain't my decision Wing, it's yours. We can all say we're for or against, it's doesn't mean a thing in the end."

"He's for it anyway, he's been down there with her," Mallory scoffed. "Making friends with the enemy in my opinion.

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart," Duke snapped. "I am the enemy in your eyes, remember?" With that he skated off the ice to the locker room.

…..

Despite herself, she had been getting used to the sight of the grey duck sitting with her. She didn't leave the corner but she nonetheless was starting to get comfortable with his presence. He'd talk to her too, tell her about the world above her, giving nothing classified away, but just little things. She listened, she knew he didn't think she did but she remembered everything. It had been so long since someone acted like they genuinely cared, since someone had treated her nicely instead of pounding on her.

Now she waited and yet around the time he usually came, there was no one. As the hour faded to the next she realized he wasn't coming. _Stupid of her to rely on him like that. He didn't like her. No one would. Isn't that what Lucretia said? _Back on Puckworld, no one had ever paid her the slightest attention; the spotlight had always been on Lu. Lu who was so beautiful, flirtatious and strong. The one time she had thought maybe she had a shot at someone, it turned out to be a ruse orchestrated by her twin as a cruel joke. After that, she stayed to herself, hiding behind her books. Then the invasion happened and everything was ripped from her, all of it taken away by Lu.

Her body wracked by a sob, she laid down against the ground. _Just let yourself go…. there's nothing for you here._

_ I'm letting go, _she thought. _I'm letting go._

…

"….. laying, not moving…"

"dying."

"Do….ever….takes."

…

She came to slowly, the lights above her too bright for her. She shut her eyes and then opened them again. She was no longer in the room she had been held in; instead it looked like she was in a hospital.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde female duck came up along side her.

She looked away, silent.

The duck coughed awkwardly. "Right, well, your red blood cells were low…but they are making a comeback. It's a lucky thing that Duke shares your blood type."

_Duke…_She wondered which of the male ducks that was. Then again, why did she care? They were only keeping her alive because Lord Dragaunus wanted it so. She shivered.

The blonde female took notice; she disappeared and reappeared with another blanket. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

_If I need her…Sure._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

"Boobies, there you are, gosh I've been searching everywhere for you….Oh." Phil stopped in a mid sentence, his eyes on the new duck. "Who is this-wait wasn't she here before?"

"Phil, not now," Wildwing growled. He turned to block her from his view, along with Grin and to Wildwing's surprise, Mallory. "She's not in the best of shape," he added quietly.

"Well I can see that," Phil struggled to see over Wildwing's 6ft 2 frame. "What happened to her? She looks like she needs a hospital."

Behind the group, she stared frozen at the weirdly shaped alien speaking to the leader-Wildwing. What kind of planet was this? _Phil…what an odd name._

"We were about to ask when you interrupted," Mallory folded her arms.

"Well ask away, I'll keep quiet, hurry up." Phil shooed them to her bedside.

Unconvinced, the trio turned back to the girl in the bed. Wildwing opened his mouth to speak but Mallory nudged him and gestured to her face. With a sigh, he pulled the mask off, deactivating it.

"Um-you've been here about two weeks…" he paused, trying to figure out himself what his point was. "Do you have a name?"

She didn't answer right away. Finally she whispered something. Wildwing strained to hear her. Almost like she knew they hadn't heard her without looking up, she repeated herself. "Airika."

"Okay Airika, do you know how you got here?"

She shook her head.

Wildwing glanced at Mallory for help. She simply stared at him, waiting.

"Well, I've decided to release you from the containment unit. You can have your freedom here." He ignored Mallory's noise of disbelief. "But I have a rule. You aren't allowed within 20 feet of our computer. You'll know it when you see it. If you break that rule, we will return you to the unit and I won't be so lenient."

She didn't act like she heard him. Duke was leaning against the wall, one elbow propped up on his arm. He studied her. She was so broken. Being in the Brotherhood, he knew when he saw a person with a broken spirit. And this girl fit the bill. He looked away.

"She won't be ready to walk around for a few more days." Tanya looked up from a chart.

"She can take as long as she needs."

_He's saying that so they don't have to worry about me._

With that the ducks filed out until it was only Tanya, Airika and Duke left. "Are you going to go get ready for the game Duke?"

Duke shot Tanya a glare, one she didn't understand. "And whose gonna be with her to keep her company?"

Tanya flinched a little. "Uh-well-uh, I was thinking we could leave her here, it'll only be a few hours at the most."

Duke tsked. "Tell Wing I'm staying with her."

"Duke-" Tanya began, shocked. "We need you."

"And what do you think she needs?"

Tanya simply watched him, then she clipped Airika's chart back to her bed. "Alright. I'll tell Wing." She glanced at Airika. "I'll be back as soon as the game is over."

Duke stared after her for a few minutes and then drew up a chair next to Airika. "I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?" He clicked on a TV and left the remote by her side before disappearing.

**Ten minutes Later**

She didn't have long to ponder where he had gone. It hit her he was the one who had given her his blood for the transfusion. _Duke, his name is Duke. _The hospital room's door opened, granting entrance to Duke, who had a bag in his hand.

"Time to get you acclimated to human food. It takes some getting used to, not gonna lie." He sat down next to her, pulling a table on wheels towards her.

"Why are you doing this?" Even her voice startled her.

He slowed his work of pulling platters out of the bag. Then he shrugged. "Why wouldn't I? You don't pose a threat kid, at least I hope you don't."

She shifted on the bed. "I don't know what threat you are referring to. Is this a test? Are you testing me?"

He stopped again. "Test?" He asked; confusion etched in his tone and his expression. "No, this isn't a test." He laid a platter in front of her. "Who did this to you?"

She knew he was gesturing to her battered face. "I don't remember," she lied. She remembered every punch that landed on her from Siege's bucket sized fists; she just didn't want to acknowledge it to herself and certainly not to Duke.

He dropped it, she was happy he did. They ate in silence. Being away from Lord Dragaunus, the food wasn't terrible. If she pretended enough it almost looked like a Puckworld dish. Almost. _The Lord is going to be so angry I'm missing. _

"Do you want to watch anything?"

She glanced at him. _Is that a joke?_ She shook her head. He flipped the channel to a game, not just any game, hockey.

"These aliens play hockey?"

Duke grinned, she liked it when he smiled. "Well if I could get away with it, I'd tell you that we created a hockey sensation on this Planet but yes, these aliens play hockey too."

She turned back to the TV, her eyes zeroing in on five players.

"We play professional hockey on the side and help out with crime." He answered her unasked question.

"You're on TV?"

"Most times. Not tonight though…I'm with you."

She considered him for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. Then she looked down at her food.

"You must have played on Puckworld."

She felt her face redden. "No," she murmured. "I didn't."

"No?" He sat up straighter. "Why not? It was a past time of everyone's as far as I know."

She glanced at him, all traces of any progress he seemed to have made vanishing in her eyes. "I wasn't allowed. I-I wasn't good enough."

He sat back in his chair. "Someone tell you that? Doesn't sound like you talkin' sweetheart."

She clammed up immediately. She said too much already. _Stupid, you're stupid._ "Thank you for the food." She laid down, turning over so she wouldn't see him. Feeling the tears sliding out of her eyes, she shut them and tried to sleep.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

…..

The place where the ducks lived was huge. A few times she got lost, scaring her; but she always wound up in the Rec room where the large master computer Wildwing had warned her against was. Skirting around the device like it was a ticking bomb, she turned and was startled by the fiery red-head of the group-Mallory.

"I wasn't near the computer, I swear." _That was it; they were going to throw her back into the containment unit._

"Obviously," Mallory snipped. "I don't think you could throw a ball and hit it from this far away." She sighed, letting her hands fall to her side. "Look, you're new and you look like one of our enemies, I don't trust you."

Airika didn't say anything. She looked like one of their enemies? Lucretia?

"But Wildwing asked me to take you shopping, so here I am. He's lucky I like him."

"But aren't you two together?" It was out before she knew it. Reddening from embarrassment, she looked away.

"I suppose we are," Mallory murmured. "Anyway, come on. Let's get you some clothes."


	4. Chapter 4

**ANAHEIM MALL**

Mallory didn't know what to think when Airika nearly jumped out of her skin over the automatic sliding door at the mall. She waited in between the two while the girl simply stared at the doors opening and closing, wide eyed.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, it's not going to eat you." She reached out and grabbed Airika, pulling her into the mall. "So, do you have anything in mind that you'd like to wear?"

Airika casted her eyes down at herself, she was wearing an old pair of pants that Mallory hoped would fit the girl. Apparently she was skinnier than previously thought as they hung on her and an equally baggy- ass sweatshirt. "This is fine…" She whispered.

Mallory raised an eyebrow. "The hell it is." She sighed. "Fine, we'll browse around."

The two wandered the first level and then meandered to the second level. As they passed a hair salon, Mallory glanced at her charge's head. The girl's hair was atrocious, matted and dull. "Come on." She towed her inside.

….

Every so often Mallory peeked over the edge of her magazine to see how the hairdresser was coming along. At first the pink hair dyed girl simply stared at Airika's head, most likely thinking what the hell. Then she started to work at the mats, earning soft whimpers from her client. Thirty minutes stretched into an hour and then an hour and a half. Sighing, Mallory threw her magazine into the chair next to her and got up, leaving the salon. She wandered around the second floor, every once in a while checking on Airika whose hairdresser was still in a battle over her hair. It wasn't until noon chimed from the food court and she found a decent store for clothes that she returned to the salon.

Airika was sitting in her abandoned chair, her hair soft and matt-free, flowing over her shoulders in a feathered style. She really was pretty if she could lose the look of sadness on her face. _Of course she is, she looks like that damn traitor…._

Mallory paid and thanked the women for taking on the daunting task and hurried Airika over to the store.

"Do you like this?" She held up a sleeveless top.

Airika bobbed her head silently.

Mallory sighed, "you don't."

"I'm sorry…I know you're trying." Airika looked almost terrified.

Mallory shrugged, "no need to apologize. You can't hide behind oversized sweatshirts and baggy pants though."

Airika looked away to a summery skirt. Mallory tilted her head, watching her. "Do you want it?"

The girl let go of it immediately and shook her head; she quickly wandered off. Malloy rolled her eyes. What ever happened to this girl, she was a frickin basket case. She took the skirt off the rack and hid it in her basket.

In the end, Mallory managed to get Airika to pick out seven different outfits, along with shoes. It had been tough but silently, Mallory was satisfied. "Well we'll get something to eat and then go home."

Airika waited at a table while Mallory ordered two sandwiches; on second thought, she added a side of macaroni and cheese. Best fatten the girl up, she was a stick.

They ate in silence, Mallory watching her every once in a while. No surprise Airika inhaled the food before Mallory was even done with her sandwich.

"So do you have any siblings?"

Airika glanced away from the indoor carousel. "A sister."

Mallory tried hard not to narrow her eyes. _I knew it._ "I come from a family of all boys… What's her name?"

Airika didn't answer; instead she turned the tables, fast. "You said I looked like an enemy of yours…what did they do?"

Mallory paused in a mid drink, slightly taken back. She hadn't expected that. "Stole from us and aided another enemy. She betrayed us to him… leading us into a trap that almost killed us. We would have died if Tanya didn't rescue us."

Airika watched her with an unreadable expression, and then she said, "Lucretia…my sister is Lucretia DeCoy."

…

"Her sister is Lucretia DeCoy…I told you we couldn't-"

Wildwing put a hand up. "Let's hear her side of the story."

"I don't care for her side," Mallory griped.

"I do. And as leader of this team, it's in the fine print that I stay objective." Wildwing took a step towards his irate better half. "Listen, Mal, just hear her out. She doesn't seem to pose a threat, she's beaten down if anything."

Mallory sighed. "Fine. Let's go.

Wildwing smiled, touching her cheek. "We'll be alright."

Mallory took his hand in hers. "I know."

…

The two walked into the Rec room where Nosedive was sitting diagonal to Airika, staring at her with an odd look on his face. Tanya noticed and reached around Grin to poke him, giving him a I-don't-think-so look.

Wildwing glanced at a not-so-keen Mallory and then Duke who was lounging in the shadows, acting as if he wasn't bothered by the recent revelation, maybe he wasn't Wildwing didn't know. Then he turned his gaze to the girl-Airika.

"I think you owe us an explanation."

She looked up at him for a split second and then back at her hands.

"I don't think she owes us anything Wing, she ain't Lucretia, obviously," Duke said hotly.

"Stow it L'Orange," Mallory snapped. Then she turned to Airika. "Start by telling us how you look exactly like her minus the hair."

Airika simply started at her like she was nuts. "She's my sister."

"So plastic surgery."

"No." For the first time, her tone changed, almost annoyed. "She's my twin."

"Twin?" Tanya sounded fascinated. "But-uh-we don't have twins…."

"Ducks who mate with ducks don't have twins," Airika murmured. "Our father wasn't a duck."

"Raptrin," Duke muttered from his spot in the shadows. Airika nodded.

"Alright." Mallory recovered faster than the others from the shock. "How'd you get here?"

Airika fiddled with her fingers. "I've been here a long time. I don't know how long because I've never been outside the Raptor before now."

"You've been on the Raptor this whole time?" Wildwing repeated stunned. "Dragaunus has been here almost a year like us."

"I guess. I'm his property."

Malory folded her arms. "What did he do, catch you when DeCoy got here?"

"Lu gave me to him on Puckworld." Airika whispered.

Wildwing felt his stomach flip. What kind of person would give their sibling over to someone like Dragaunus? Airika reached down to her booted foot, prompting Mallory's hand to fall on her weapon. But the girl merely took it off and then her sock. She raised her foot so that Wildwing could see the sole. Tattooed on her foot was a Saurian inscription that glowed neon green.

"It's a tracer. He knows I'm here. And it says property of the Overlord."

"Tanya." The blonde duck snapped to attention. "What would it take to get that out?"

"Don't bother."

Wildwing glanced back at Airika. "It'll cripple me if you try to take it out. It's called hectate, it's in every fiber of my foot. To get it out would be to amputate my entire leg, possibly more."

Angered that his every option except turning her out was being thwarted, Wildwing rubbed his beak. But he wasn't going to do that. Dragaunus was toying with them without even being here! He wanted Wildwing to kick her ass out on the curb and he wasn't going to give Dragaunus what he wanted.

"Well, if you want to you can stay here with us."

Airika silently watched him. "I don't expect-"

"Don't." Wildwing put up a hand. "It's no problem Airika. We have a few extra rooms that can be easily turned into bedrooms."

"Yeah." Nosedive chimed in. "And strapping dudes who can help turn those extra rooms into bedrooms."

Mallory rolled her eyes. Airika didn't seem to know how to respond to that comment.

Duke cleared his throat loudly, "anyway. "Grin, Dive…let's get on _that strapping _project."

Wildwing watched the trio's retreating backs. Then he put a hand on Airika's shoulder, still taken back by how bony and weak she was. _Lucretia did this. To her own sister. _"You'll be safe here with us. Dragaunus won't be able to get near you."

She stared into his eyes with the sad expression he was becoming used to seeing. "I'm not afraid of the Lord. But you should be."

He felt chilled by her words. _What the hell did that mean?_ He let go of her and glanced at Mallory and Tanya who both looked uneasy. "Stay with her," he muttered into Tanya's ear and left the room to help the others with Mallory in tow.

…..

It was close to thirty minutes later when Tanya came running. "I can't find her."

"What! What do you mean you can't find her?" Mallory dropped her end of the dresser, causing Nosedive to balk awkwardly. "Did you leave her?"

"Well-uh….for only a minute, I swear."

"Cripe Tanya, no offense but your minute is longer than our minute." Mallory ran out of the room, tapping into her comm to the others. "Guys, Airika's missing. Meet us in the Rec room."

"Where did you last see her?" Nosedive asked, trying to keep pace.

"The uh-Rec room. I asked her if she was hungry, she nodded…at least I think she uh-nodded." Tanya trailed off.

"For the love of the universe Tawny, keep focused. What happened!?"

"Well I went to get her some string cheese, something I could grab quick and come right back to her. She was gone when I got here."

The four guys ran into the room.

Tanya wilted upon seeing Wildwing. "I'm sorry Wildwing. I didn't mean to lose her."

"Forget it, we just need to find her."

"And what, drag her back like Dragaunus would? Maybe we're overreacting." Duke was by far the least concerned.

"You'd think that," Mallory snapped. "If her story is true then why would she disappear? I think she's guilty of lying or something."

"We split up," Wildwing said. "Tanya, Dive and Grin, take the Galley, and bathrooms. Mal come with me and Duke."

Mallory snorted. "He just left."

"What?" Wildwing turned around to see Duke was nowhere to be found. "Fine, you and I will take the hangar and the rest of the Pond. Let's go."

"Wait."

Wildwing turned to Tanya, who looked sheepish. "If we find her, then what?"

"Don't spook her and don't drag her back here, just act normal." The ducks nodded and then took off.


	5. Chapter 5

Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The moon had risen, full and bright, illuminating everything in a soft white glow. Numbly, she glanced below to the ground that was so far away. She supposed she should return to the rec room, she was sure Tanya was out of her mind looking for her; but she couldn't move. Or wouldn't.

"Nice night."

She nearly fell off the roof of the building from being startled. Duke was standing behind her, his hands in his jean pockets. He walked toward her.

"How did you know I was here?" She knew she sounded accusatory, but she realized she didn't care.

He glanced at her, taking the railing he and Grin built just a short time ago to lower the chances of falling off the roof, in his hands.

"Because I knew this is where I'd go if I wanted to escape an insufferable existence."

She avoided his gaze, her face heating up.

"Why don't you come back downstairs? It's a little cold tonight."

She ignored his hand and paced away. "Why are you all doing this? You know the Lord will find me and kill all of you."

Duke took a breath. "It's a chance we're willing to take. You're one of us."

"I'm Lu's sister, I'm not one of you. I'm a freak, like her."

Something passed in Duke's face. "Lucretia's the freak, not you." She started to dismiss his statement but he grabbed her arm when she tried to turn away. "Give yourself a chance kid."

She looked at her arm in his hand and then at his face. "Why?"

"Because you deserve it."

…

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

"Oh good you found her." Nosedive was first to see them come in from the roof hatch. "Hey! Duke found her!" One by one, the other ducks trickled into the stands of the hockey rink.

"What were you doing up there? It's too cold out for you to be dressed like that," Tanya scolded.

Airika glanced down at herself, her short sleeves and loose shin length skirt were definitely too summer-like for the cool April night but she found she didn't really care.

"Well, she's here so let's get her room set up," Duke said rather brusquely. He grabbed Nosedive and hauled him away from the group. Grin followed.

Wildwing was silently happy his mask was on to hide his true feelings on the situation. "Tanya can you get her some food."

"Yes. Come on." Tanya towed Airika by Wildwing and Mallory, who both watched them go.

"What do you think she was doing on the roof?"

Wildwing took his time answering, "if we don't trust her Mallory then she doesn't have a place here."

Mallory stared at him. "I know." She sighed. "I suppose I do trust her. I mean how can you not…she's so-" She trailed off unable to find a word good enough to describe the female duck.

"Submissive? Beaten down?"

"Wing." Mallory snapped. "I get it."

Wildwing hid a smile. "Come." He took her hand and wandered towards the elevator to return downstairs.

…..

**The Raptor: a few days later**

"Well lookey lookey here," Seige sneered. "She almost looks like that mangy prisoner."

"What do you mean almost?" Lucretia snarled. "I am its twin."

"Yeah, but something's missing…" Seige tapped his chin. Next to him Chameleon shape-shifted into Airika, dramatically cowering at the large saurian.

"That's right, you're not weak enough."

Lucretia fumed silently. "Shut up, both of you."

"Hey." Seige stood up abruptly, his bucket sized hand closing around Lucretia's neck. "You will respect us duck, you may be valuable to the Lord but to us, you are a traitor. I haven't forgotten the proteus chip incident."

"That wasn't me!" Lucretia balled her fists.

"Enough!" Dragaunus walked into the room. "Why haven't you dyed your hair? We're losing time."

Lucretia scoffed. "I-"

Dragaunus's nostrils flared. "You need to do it Lucretia."

"Damnit," the purple haired duck growled. "I worked hard to get it this color."

"Clearly," Dragaunus muttered as he watched her stomp back to her room.

...

"GOAL!"

Above their heads, the announcement boomed over their heads. _Damnit,_ Duke thought as he watched the time tick down towards the end of the game. All around the humans were yelling, cheering. Then his gaze landed on _her_, sitting next to Phil, bundled in a coat and thick leggings.

"Duke, Duke, _DUKE_."

He glanced towards his teammates, mainly Nosedive who had called his name.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," he skated into his spot. "Yeah, I'm ready."

….

The pizzeria was almost empty when the eight ducks found themselves eating Italian food. Nosedive was recounting a blow-by-blow description of the game with Grin who was more actively listening than speaking.

Airika had seemed almost at ease, sitting by Duke, across from Mallory when she gave a start, her eyes zeroing on something behind Mallory and Wildwing.

"What's the matter?" Mallory asked. Over the last few days she had begun to warm up to the new duck.

"Nothing." She looked away, staring out the window.

…..

Later at the Pond, Airika laid down on her bed. Trying to sleep. But the biting pain in her foot kept her awake. Sniffing she shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

…..

**The Next Day**

"Where's Airika?"

"In her room I think," Nosedive's eyes didn't leave the tv screen as he hammered the controls of his video game controller.

Mallory crossed her arms. "Don't you think it's odd she hasn't been out all day?"

Nosedive hit pause, glancing at her. Mallory left his doorway, "Damn," Nosedive whispered and threw his controller to the side and ran out of the room after her.

"Airika?" Mallory called, knocking on the door.

No answer.

Without further words or knocking, Mallory punched in the key code and stepped back as the door slid open. The girl wasn't in her bedroom, though the glow of the bathroom shone under the door. Mallory drew towards it slowly.

"Airika?"

She pushed the door open and froze, the scene not making sense to her. Airika sat on the floor with one of Tanya's multi-tooled gadgets next to her, only it was covered in blood. A large thick gash ran the length of the girl's foot. The one Mallory realized she had showed them a week ago, with the Saurian script on it.

"What did you do?" Mallory exclaimed, grabbing a towel and quickly wrapped it around her injured foot.

Airika didn't act like she had heard her or like she was in pain. Her face was puffy from crying, her eyes red, but that was it.

"Nosedive, get your brother!"

Nosedive stumbled out of the room.

Mallory turned back to Airika and then her hand, which was quickly staining red. She ran her other hand through the girl's hair. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Thirty stitches it took to close the wound. Concerned with Airika's seemingly inability to put on weight, the doctors decided to keep her overnight. They tried in vain to send the Mighty Ducks home but staunch refusal mostly on Duke's part to leave, allowed them to more to a spacious room where chairs were brought in.

Around four in the morning Duke started to feel the waning of his caffeine high, replacing it with dog tiredness. Saddled with the creaky chair, he carefully leaned forward and folded his arms on the bed and laid his head down. Just when he felt himself slip into sleep mode he heard the nurse walk in with the blood pressure trolley clattering beside her. He resisted a groan. Sitting up he saw Airika was awake, her eyes glittering in the dark room.

"Hello dearie," the matronly nurse cooed quietly.

At first Duke thought nothing of it until Airika suddenly recoiled away from the nurse, her eyes widened in fear.

"No."

"Kid, it's o-" His assurance died when his exceptional eyesight zeroed in on the nurse's slightly green tinged skin. "Shit." His hand closed inside his jacket for his saber. "Wing!"

Next to him, Wildwing jerked away, the rest of the team quickly following suit.

"Oh no!" The nurse-or rather Chameleon gushed mockingly, throwing his gangly arms out in front of him. Then he made a grab for Airika while simultaneously activating his teleporter. Reacting before he thought things through, Duke dove over the bed at Chameleon, knocking the Saurian back away from Airika. The two of them smashed into the floor, before he could recover Chameleon disappeared in a flash of green light.

"We need to get her out of here." Tanya's normal yellowish countenance was pale. "They'll be back and who knows if we'll be able to stop them."

"She's right Wing," Mallory piped up. She grabbed Airika's folded clothes. "Get out, Tanya and I will dress her."

….

Wildwing felt himself wearing a hole in the floor outside the hospital room as he paced, but he didn't care. He needed something to do and pacing was as close as he could come to doing something productive. He didn't understand why Dragaunus had sent Chameleon of all Saurians to get Airika. Yes, the Saurian could shape shift into anyone but he was also the stupidest. The door opened, interrupting his thoughts. Airika came out, balanced unsteadily on two crutches Tanya and Mallory. Steeling away his emotions, he said, "Let's go."

…..

**A few days later**

"So you get to spend some quality time with the Diveman and Grinster." Nosedive appeared in the Rec room, carrying his gaming console, a few controllers and more than a few games.

Grin cracked an eye open from his place of mediation. "Where are the others?"

"On a secret mission." The teen busied himself with hooking up the console to the TV.

Absently, Airika rubbed the handle of one of her crutches. "You don't need to sit with me."

"Whatcha talking about A, of course we do…gotta keep you company. Otherwise you'll get lonely." Nosedive plopped down between her and Grin on the couch.

She stared at him serious, and then she said, "I don't get lonely."

Nosedive may have been a joker almost 24/7 but he knew when to stop. "Everyone gets lonely Airika."

She looked away, her eyes drilling into the Tv where the game menu appeared. Nosedive let a smile creep onto his face. He bent down and then held a controller out to her.

"Wanna learn something new?"

…

"Oh god, he wrapped you into that?" Mallory was first to enter the Rec room and see Nosedive gallantly letting Airika win at the racing game.

"Whaddya mean let me wrap her into this, she's a natural."

Airika flushed, "you're too nice."

"Nah, you are," Nosedive flashed her a smile.

"BOOBIES!"

Airika nearly dropped the controller. Nosedive groaned loudly. "Really Phil?" He hit pause on his controller and then shut the TV off.

"Listen, I got a promo down at the mall for tomorrow."

"No."

"What?! No listen, hear me out." Phil was undeterred. "Mal, you might even reconsider. It's for Buzz, you know how his guardian enrolled him into college-seeing as the kid is a freakin genius-And well he's doing a fundraiser for Phi Beta Kappa…."

"What the hell is Phi Beta Kappa?" Nosedive interrupted. "Is that some kind of cult?"

"It's a high honors society," Tanya answered slightly miffed. "Don't you listen to Buzz at all? He showed us the letter you moron."

"Of course I listen to him," Nosedive snipped back.

"-Anyways," Duke said loudly. "Phil we really can't, not this time."

"We have Airika now and-" Wildwing began.

"Don't put your lives off for me."

Everyone's eyes fell on her.

"If it means something to this-child…then go."

Wildwing opened his beak to say something, anything, but the words failed him. She really was so different from her selfish, self-centered bitch of a sister.

"We'll just bring her along," Nosedive shrugged like it was a closed deal. Duke glared at him vehemently. "What?"

Duke turned and stormed out of the room.

"What's his deal?" Phil asked.

"Funny you should ask," Wildwing sighed. "I'll go talk to him."

...

Wildwing found Duke out on the roof, sitting comfortably on the other side of the fence he and Grin had set up a few weeks back, his legs dangling over the side of the hockey rink building. Carefully climbing out over the fence, he sat down next to the older mallard.

Duke didn't look at him but shifted a little, tell Wildwing he wasn't pleased by his arrival.

"What's going on Duke?"

"Nothing." The duck's retort was sharp.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"The safest place for Airika is not to go gallivanting all over Anaheim. It's to stay here in the Pond, Dragaunus can't touch her here."

"I know that." _Jeez, is that all he's worked up over? _Wildwing wondered. Then it hit him. "You like her don't you?"

Duke was standing so fast, Wildwing almost missed his movements. What was more he was surprised the duck didn't lose his balance and topple of the building. "I'll be back later." He disappeared down the roof hatch, leaving Wildwing with verbally unanswered questions. Just for grins he tried his comm to see where Duke was going, but saw almost instantly the duck had shut it off. Sighing again, Wildwing glanced up at the moon. It was going to be a long night.

….

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

**Next Day**

Airika found herself sandwiched between Grin and Wildwing. The mall was crowded, making the normally relaxed atmosphere of the Mighty Ducks tense and Airika drew in on it immediately. Next to her Grin's usual unfazed attitude was replaced with an alert watchful eye. On the other side of Grin sat a skinny blonde haired kid who's magnified eyes due to his glasses kept sliding back to her. Every time she caught him staring at her, he would whip his head in the other direction.

At some point Mallory offered to go get food from the food court and asked her if she would like to go. Just when she started to say yes, Wildwing interrupted.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"God Wing, it's a hundred yards _that way_."

"You heard what he said Mallory," Duke snapped from his lounging position set away from the group, facing towards Airika.

Mallory swiveled to look at him. "Thanks L'Orange. I'm not deaf."

"Could'a fooled me."

"Enough," Wildwing hissed. "_I'm_ going with you."

Airika had stopped listening; she caught sight of someone in the mass of people walking away from them. She stood up abruptly and awkwardly due to her self-inflicted foot injury. "I have to use the bathroom."

Duke stood. "I'll go with her."

Mallory tsked. "You're a guy, I'll go with her."

"I have my period," Airika added, reddening from embarrassment at uttering the lie. They all thought she was ashamed to admit it. The effect was instant as it was an immediate turnoff to the males of the group.

Duke slid back into his seat. "Yeah, you go with her."

Walking with Mallory towards the restrooms, Airika found herself disappointed that the person had vanished. Well at least she did have to pee. Mallory was silent all the way to the bathrooms before she blocked Airika's way.

"You don't really have your period, do you?"

Wilting at being caught, Airika couldn't meet Mallory's hazel eyes.

"Genius."

"What?" She glanced up to see Mallory grinning and then unblock her way.

"Ingenious to get the guys off your back."

"Oh." She walked by her to go into the restroom while Mallory waited outside.

The bathroom was tiled with large mirrors reflecting her. Oddly silent except for the Pit Pit of her crutches, she chose the large stall so she could move more freely. No sooner had she sat down then a green flash materialized none other than her sister. Lucretia DeCoy.

The female duck clamped her hand down over her sister's beak, silencing any possible cry for help. "Miss me you little spoiled bitch?"

Airika began to shake.

Lucretia sneered once Airika's eyes began to roam over her, confused and then questioningly. "Like it?" Now we're really twins. I better pass off as you after starving myself and losing my beautiful hair." She let go of her sister. "What's with the crutches? You fall down a flight of stairs? No, I suppose I wouldn't be that lucky."

"I want the hectate out."

Lucretia stopped fluffing her hair. "You tried to cut it out, didn't you? You stupid cow." She fell silent when the restroom door opened.

"You okay Airika?" Mallory called.

Lucretia kicked Airika when she didn't immediately respond. "Y-yes. I'll be right out." They heard the door close.

"Y-yes, I'll be right out," Lucretia mimicked. "Get up." She yanked Airika up and slapped a teleporter bracelet on her wrist. "See you soon."

The bathroom stall was kicked in before Lucretia had a chance to press the button to send her twin to the Raptor.

"Going somewhere Lucretia?" Mallory asked, her blaster that had been concealed somewhere on her that Airika hadn't thought possible, was pointed at them, mainly Lucretia.

"Mallory, how sweet, you remember me."

"Awe, and you remember me. I'm touched." Mallory feigned happiness. "Now get the fuck away from Airika."

Her eyebrows raised at the swear, Lucretia put her hands up, palms out like she was giving up and took a step back. "Hey now, no need for this. I miss her, that's all. We're family after all."

Mallory scoffed. "The hell you are. I think she's done with you, personally."

Lucretia growled something unintelligibly. "I'm not finished with you." In a flash of green light, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Mallory holstered her blaster back into her sheath on her back under her jacket. "Are you okay?"

Airika stared dejectedly into her hands. "Airika."

The girl glanced at her. "I'm fine." She struggled to her feet, pushing her crutches under her arms. "Let's go." She hobbled by Mallory, leaving the female behind.

…..

Against her better judgment, Mallory kept her mouth shut about the Lucretia incident. She wanted so badly to tell Wildwing but he would put Airika in lockdown and that was the last thing she needed. The girl needed socialization, not solitary confinement. Surprisingly Airika pretended as if nothing had happened. Granted she was as quiet as she usually was, but she didn't give any indication her twin had almost sent her on a one-way ticket to the Raptor.

Later Buzz had managed to weasel his way into spending the afternoon with the ducks and meandered lazily between Nosedive and Grin, shooting pucks at Wildwing in the rink. Tanya glanced behind her on the bench to look at Airika who sat alone in the stands.

"I hope we aren't doing anything bad."

"What do you mean?" Mallory watched Buzz as the kid almost got a puck past her boyfriend.

"You know…_with her_. I would have thought she'd come around by now. But she's sitting alone, away from us."

"She just likes her space."

Tanya gave her an I-don't-think-so look. "Everyone needs a friend Mal."

_She has a point,_ Mallory thought to herself as she continued to watch Nosedive comically chase Buzz around the rink. Just when Mallory thought she was destined to be a loner, Wildwing smacked her over the head, figuratively. A shadow caught her eye.

"Her friend is coming."

"What? Who?" Tanya twisted around to see Duke enter the rink and pause when he saw Airika alone. "Oh…"

….

"Come here often?"

Airika glanced to her right and saw Duke standing in black jeans and a hockey jersey. "No," she answered seriously.

He came towards her and sat down, propping his boots up on the row of chairs in front of them. "You gotta lighten up kid. I was only teasing you."

"Teasing?"

He glanced sideways at her. "Yeah, joking, yankin' your chain, what ever you prefer."

I don't like jokes." She stared forlornly down at the other ducks.

Duke fell silent, for once not entirely sure how to continue the conversation. Hell was it ever really a conversation with her? "Not everyone is out to make your life miserable Airika."

She didn't answer.

He continued to study her until she became self-conscious, giving him a look. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." He looked away from her, a smile tugging at his beak. She suddenly snapped next to him.

Getting to her feet in a rush, agitated. She grabbed her crutches. "I don't appreciate being laughed at." She pushed by him, leaving him wondering what the hell happened.

"Airika."

She didn't turn around.

…

"What exactly happened?"

Duke shrugged tiredly. "I honestly don't know Wildwing."

Wildwing ran his hand through his hair, "well just give her space. We'll check on her later."

The ducks all went their separate ways. Wildwing and Mallory to drop Buzz off at the Unbridled Technologies, dodging the kid's implores to stay. Grin and Tanya to their room together, and Nosedive to go do what ever he did behind closed doors.

"Damnit." Duke hissed to himself and grabbed a spare key for one of the less conspicuous vehicles the ducks owned, a 1999 Nissan.

….

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3]_

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help

…

A knock interrupted Airika's dark thoughts as she lay on her side on her bed, facing away from the door. She didn't bother getting up. She heard the soft whoosh of the door as it opened. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Duke standing with a bag in his hand. He gave it a gentle shake.

"Peace offering?"

She laid her head back on the pillow, staring at the wall. "Why? I yelled at you."

He took her response as a good sign and came into the room, grabbing a chair and bringing it to her bed. "Call me a stupid male moron. We gotta be hit over the head before we get it."

She turned over slightly to survey him in the partially dark room.

…..

She spooned the Chinese food and ate slowly. In order to not tick her off again, Duke was careful about not staring at her for long periods of time

"I'm sorry for earlier."

"Don't be." He waved a hand at her. "I ain't worried about it. I wasn't laughing at you though, I hope you know that."

She didn't answer.

He sighed and spun Lo Mein noodles around his fork. "Okay I'm going to say this, screw keeping it to myself."

She glanced up in surprise and watched as the grey mallard set his Chinese box down.

"I like you and I'm not screwing you mentally. This isn't a test. There's no one hiding in the shadows waiting and watching for you to be humiliated. It ain't unfeasible that someone wouldn't like you. You're smart, selfless, a good person and beautiful to boot, there's nothing to not like."

She stared at him unblinking and silent.

"Right," he said. He stood. "I'm just going to go." He left his food and went to leave.

"Wait."

He paused, his hand hovering over the keypad that would open the door.

She glanced sheepishly at her bandaged foot. "I-I can't chase you." A red sheen brightened her peach feathers. "I like you too."

Duke unconsciously ran his hand through his hair, a habit he had when he became anxious. "You don't have to say it."

"No." She said forcefully. "I do. I have ever since you brought me food and we watched the hockey game on the TV."

He drifted away from the door and back towards her. "Well okay then."


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing?"

It had been close to a week since his talk with Airika and Duke had slowly begun to learn things about her that the other ducks didn't know. About her family, the times when she and Lucretia weren't so different and were best friends; the list went on.

He turned to see Mallory staring at him. "What do you mean what am I doing?"

"With her, what are you doing?"

"Um, its called being nice."

"No, its called leading her on. She isn't in the right frame of mind Duke. She's impressionable and she's going to gravitate towards the first guy who's nice to her."

Duke scratched his head. "So what are you saying McMallard? That I'm going to fuck her up worse than she already is?"

The red head bristled. "Not on purpose."

"Here's a thought, stay out of it." He walked away, leaving her to glare after him. Then she saw Wildwing come into view from the hangar, having come back with Nosedive from an errand.

"Wing." She stopped in front of him. "You need to do something about Duke and if you don't then I will."

He glanced at her. "What are you talking about?"

"He's getting a little too cozy with Airika."

Nosedive looked from his brother to her. "Well that's good isn't it? She's finally settling down with us. He won't do anything to her."

"She's not mentally strong enough for any sort of relationship. I'm only looking out for her. I don't want her to get hurt worse than she's already been."

Wildwing sighed. "I see your point Mal, I really do. But it's not really our business. The only person who knows what's best for her is Airika herself."

"But-"

"Mal," Wildwing interrupted. "It's going to fine. I'll watch them a little more closely but I'm not going to interfere."  
Knowing she was talking to her leader and not her other half, Mallory felt she was tied. Not liking the feeling, she turned on her heels and marched away.

…

Airika watched the redhead go, having heard the whole exchange. Before Wildwing or Nosedive caught her she slipped into the shadows, watching them finally leave too. Knowing she was going to be in trouble for leaving, she stowed the thoughts of consequences away and quietly slipped out of the garage door that Nosedive had forgot to close.

…

Nightlife in Anaheim was well underway as Airika wandered downtown. It was well after eleven pm when she decided she should return home-_home…._ Funny she thought of the Pond that way.

"Well well Airika, what are you doing out here? And so alone?"

She froze and then half turned to see Lucretia saunter towards her. Her twin smirked.

"A change of plans my dear twin." Airika found herself staring at the end of a Saurian blaster. "After our last stint in the bathroom at the mall, the Lord and I have decided to shoot you and have me take your place. Should be a dream." She gave a sweet smile; one Airika knew was totally unlike her true evil self.

"They'll know," she finally whispered. "They'll know the difference."

Lucretia tsked, "you forget, I was in drama in school. I can be anything, anyone. Just watch me. Oh wait, no…" Lucretia clicked the safety off. "-You won't." And fired.

The blaster sliced in half as Duke suddenly appeared from somewhere. Startled, Lucretia dropped what was left of the weapon.

"Lucretia, wish I could say it's a nice surprise to see you."

She beamed facedly. "Duke is it? I forget all your names."

"Yeah, well we didn't mean too much to you."

She gave a fake smile and slapped the bracelet on her wrist, and disappeared in a green flash, her middle finger the last to go. Airika stared at the spot her sister had vanished from and then to Duke's back, which was turned to her.

Duke deactivated his saber and then realized his side was killing him. Glancing down he realized with a shock he had been shot; apparently he hadn't missed the bullet like he had previously thought though now through the pain, he thought how stupid it was that he believed that. Otherwise it would be Airika who would be sporting a hole in her, not him. It wasn't the first time he had been shot but this was definitely the most painful. Steeling himself for the pain, he turned to face _her._

"What the hell are you doing out here?"

She refused to look at him, looking everywhere but at him. "I wanted to go for a walk," she whispered.

"A walk." He repeated, staunchly trying to ignore the biting pain. "In a city where the Raptor is cloaked and we have zero idea where the hell it is."

She finally looked at him, her face completely blank. "I want to go back."

"Go back where?" He snapped. Her answer stunned him to silence.

"The Raptor."

He forgot to be angry with her. "Why?"

"Because it made sense, life made sense. I wake up, Siege beats on me, I sleep, I hear insults, and maybe I eat. But this," She looked down at herself, thinking back to the mall outing she and Mallory had taken so long ago. "-this is a lie to me. I'm living a lie."

He watched her for several minutes silent. Then he cleared his throat, wincing a little as it made the pain worse. "I'll tell you what, the next time I see the Saurians or your sister, I'll let you go." He took a step away from her. "If that's what you want. We thought we were doing a good thing by getting you away from them, but if it's them you crave, then so be it. Next time we won't bother." He walked by her.

She felt tears brim her eyes. Silently she followed him back to the Pond, careful to stay a good distance away.

…..

The others were waiting in the Hangar when the two returned. Mallory instantly zeroed in on Airika.

"What happened?" She demanded, going to the girl and putting her arms around her. Airika shook against her.

Duke turned stiffly to glare at the red head. "Ask her. Tanya I need you." He left the room and the ducks bewildered. Confused, Tanya followed Duke's wake.

Unfolding his arms, Wildwing exchanged a glance with Mallory and then left the hangar.

…..

"What's going on?"

Duke rolled his eyes without looking at his leader. Wildwing paused, noticing the bloody gauze and Tanya bent over Duke.

"What happened?"

"Noticed have you?" Duke snapped. "I was shot by Lucretia, saving that girl's ass."

Tanya stopped what she was doing. "You don't need to be so harsh about it Duke. She's an adult, she can do what she wants."

"She doesn't want to be here Wing, K? I say just let her go. We've done our part."

"What the hell you talking about?" Wildwing asked.

"She said," Duke spoke slowly on purpose. "She doesn't want to live a lie here. She wants to return to the Raptor."

"I can't allow that." Wildwing murmured.

Duke tsked. "Why?"

"Because, it's not just because I've grown to like her and want to help her, but she's seen too much here. If she returns to the Raptor then she can be used against us with or without her will." He stared at the older mallard. "Besides, I thought you liked her. Why the sudden change in attitude?"

Duke didn't answer, leaving Wildwing enough time to guess.

"You do like her, you were worried about her, went to save her and then now you're hurt she doesn't want to be here."

Duke still remained silent.

"Just because she doesn't want to be here doesn't mean she doesn't like us. Everything here is new to her. You can't blame her for wanting to return to what she knows even if it means abuse every day. You can't tell me that if we ever returned to Puckworld that you wouldn't jump at the chance to return to the Brotherhood."

Duke glanced sideways at his leader. Wildwing sighed and drew up a chair to sit. "What did you say to her exactly?"

….

Mallory was first to see the three return. She stood up, protectively in front of Airika. "Back off Duke. I think you've done enough tonight."

Duke watched her tiredly and stayed where he was. "I'm not gonna to fight," He finally said.

"Everyone needs to go to bed, to cool off. We'll talk about this in the morning," Wildwing said. "Go." He said forceful when no one moved. Duke was first to go, then Grin and Tanya. Finally it was just Wildwing, Nosedive, Mallory and Airika.

"Airika, I want you to sleep in our room for a while."

She didn't act like she heard him. After a minute, Mallory pulled her up, off the couch and led her to their room. The redhead only paused long enough to listen to the undertone of the two brothers talking to each other before soft footfalls coming towards her made her move into the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Mallory came to, unsure of what had woken her up. Then she heard it again. A quiet sniff. Disentangling herself from Wildwing's arms, she sat up straighter.

"Airika?"

The crying immediately ceased.

Next to her, Wildwing opened his eyes and listened with her. They exchanged glances, both unsure of what to do. Finally Wildwing shook his head and pulled her back down.

"We can't do anything for her," he whispered in her ear. "She'll be alright."

Mallory begged to differ but didn't have a proper plan of what to do. Reluctantly she shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

…

**Next morning 8:00am**

Duke looked up to see Mallory enter the galley with Airika in tow. During the night he had come to really regret what he had said to the girl. What Wildwing had said made sense. The only thing she knew was beatings and neglect. Why would she cater to people being nice to her when she wasn't used to it; though in Duke's opinion she should.

The red head shot him a death glare before pulling cereal out of a cabinet and two bowls, one for her and one for Airika.

"The milk's over here," he murmured pushing it towards them.

"BOOBIES!"

"Oh dear god," Nosedive grumbled from his seat across from Duke.

"Guys, listen I have a stunt for you. Perfectly safe, no threat of concussions, no exploding golf courses…." Phil rushed in, waving a flyer. "And it will promote her."

"Her who?" Mallory snapped.

"Her, what's your name again sweetie?" Phil jabbed a finger towards Airika.

Mallory and duke both said no at the same time.

"Aw, come on. You haven't even heard what it is yet."

"We don't need to Phil," Wildwing appeared, pulling on a tank top.

"Wing baby."

"No Phil," Wildwing repeated. "She's not a bargaining chip."

"Well obviously. But she's a Mighty Duck isn't she?" Phil's question brought the ducks up short. Until the human mentioned it, none of the ducks had really given a thought as to what exactly Airika was to them.

"Listen I got agents asking if she knows how to play hockey. Think she could join your team, boom bucks man, bucks I'm telling you."

Wildwing looked over at Airika. It wouldn't hurt to see what she was made of on the ice. Who knew it might bring her out of her shell.

…..

"I have an extra pair of skates," Mallory said, pulling them from her locker. Putting her foot next to Airika's she judged their size was roughly the same. "Come on."

….

Nosedive was already shooting pucks at his brother, a few of them getting through Wildwing's defenses. Duke was sitting out on the bench. He glanced up to see the three females enter the bench area.

Mallory ignored him, making Tanya take the seat next to him. He watched in interest as she pushed Airika's feet into the skates. Due to their alien biology, the ducks healed faster than humans; so Duke experienced a quiet joy at Airika's self-inflicted foot injury being healed.

She stood up awkwardly, catching herself from toppling over against the boards. She glanced at him or at least he thought she did. Even so he gave her an encouraging smile. If he could ever get her away from Mallory he'd express his deep apology to her for being an ass the night before.

Carefully she stepped out onto the ice, still holding onto the boards for support. The last time she had skated she was 16, just shy of 6 years ago. Again Lu told her how she sucked and everyone knew it. And how she couldn't play hockey. Now at 22 years old, she was stepping out onto the ice again.

"_We play professional hockey on the side and help out with crime." He answered her unasked question. _

_ "You're on TV?"_

_ "Most times. Not tonight though…I'm with you."_

_ She considered him for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face. Then she looked down at her food. _

_ "You must have played on Puckworld." _

_ She felt her face redden. "No," she murmured. "I didn't."_

_ "No?" He sat up straighter. "Why not? It was a past time of everyone's as far as I know."_

_ She glanced at him, all traces of any progress he seemed to have made vanishing in her eyes. "I wasn't allowed. I-I wasn't good enough."_

_ He sat back in his chair. "Someone tell you that? Doesn't sound like you talkin' sweetheart."_

She wasn't mad at Duke like Mallory was. She was smart enough to realize her admittance of how she felt better being in the company of her abusers hurt him. And she didn't blame him for lashing out. She'd make it up to him, them. She did like being with them. They were after all the same species; they had more in common than she did with those lizards.

"You ready?" Mallory asked, breaking up her thoughts. "You can take your time if you want.

Not waiting anther moment, she pushed away from the boards and skied gracefully across the ice. Carefully she pushed herself further out until she was in the middle of the stadium's logo. Nosedive appeared next to her with a hockey stick, grinning. "I'll go easy on you."

She took it, feeling the smoothness of the stick. Maybe she had a shot at being with these ducks. Being apart of their family.

…

Nosedive was zipping across the ice, the puck zigzagging with him when it suddenly disappeared. Startled, he abruptly braked and watched as a duck with shimmering brownish-blonde hair skated towards his brother with the puck.

"Damn." He said.

"I know what you mean," Grin watched the girl with him. Interested to see if she'd get the puck past Wildwing, Nosedive moved around Grin to get a better viewing angle. She glided behind the net and just as she came around the left side, jerked her stick.

….

Wildwing saw Airika coming, surprised that she had managed to take the puck away from his brother so easily. _She's a natural._ Readying himself, he waited for her to take a shot. However again she surprised him by gliding by him to behind the net. _Okay, she's going to try to fake me out…I've had hundreds of players try to pull that on me. _

Then she came up on his left side and skated away, the puck missing. _Did someone take it from her?_ _No Duke's sitting on the bench, Tanya and Mallory are with him. Dive and Grin are in front of me…. what the hell? _

He turned and saw the puck sitting there like a black hole in the ice. How in the hell did she do that? He had been watching her the whole time.

A grin lit up his face. "Good shot."

A tentative smile was returned as she watched him. Nosedive gallantly let Airika have the puck several times during the 3 hour practice. And every time she got the puck past Wildwing.

…..

Phil was sitting in the stands, freezing his arms and legs right off. Lazily he watched the new girl as she skated around innocently at first. Then as Nosedive grabbed a puck and began to skate towards Wildwing, Phil saw her demeanor change. It was almost like she was studying her prey. He sat up straighter, watching her. Then she shot after the teenager like a bullet and stole the puck right out from under the league's best left wing player.

A smile crept up on the human's face. He found a gem and it was his. Knowing he was getting ahead of himself a little, he waited with bated breath to see what would happen next. She skated by Wildwing who was ready as ever and then simply drifted away nonchalant with no puck. Phil jumped to his feet, searching the ice for the puck. Then he found it, behind Wildwing, who had turned and was staring dumbfounded at it.

Immediately Phil was on the phone. "Yo Monty, it's Phil. I'm gonna need the details on drafting a new player."


End file.
